Batman?
by jmoore430
Summary: Keep moving Grayson. Bruce's life depends on you… or Two Face's lucky dollar. Two Face was attempting to pick off Batman Incorporated one by one starting with the "weakest link"-Robin, the kid, the least likely to be able to stop him, or so Two Face thought.


I don't own any of these characters, so leave me alone. Don't sue because I'm broke because of Comic-con! Any way thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the typos.

~NW~

"And now, for the act you've all been waiting for, the one, the only, the Flying Graysons!" boomed Mr Haley, as the family of three swooped out of the shadows.

Dick loved the adrenaline rush that came when he was 'flying' with his parents around the red and white Big Top. He didn't care that the crowd was fixated on him. He didn't care that there was no safety net. He only cared about his family, both his parents and the circus. He just liked to show off. He released his grip on the on the trapeze bar that he was holding onto and gracefully glided through the air to catch his mothers outstretched hands. Releasing himself once again Dick spiralled on to the next, higher trapeze.

The crowd was going wild as they always did, they had been waiting for the Graysons-the headlining act the entire night and no the moment had finally come. the family were acting out their usual routine and Dick was on the platform waiting to soar back out into the act.

Suddenly there were 2 sharp snaps as the trapeze wires snapped and the parents of Dick Grayson plunged screaming to their deaths, the Big Top floor racing up to me them. The thuds of their broken bodies greeting the dusty ring floor their last screams echoing around the Big Top, accompanied by their sons wails of angst and loss.

~NW~

8 YEARS LATER

Keep moving Grayson. Bruce's life depends on you… or Two Face's lucky dollar. Two Face was attempting to pick off Batman Incorporated one by one starting with the "weakest link"-Robin, the kid, the least likely to be able to stop him, or so Two Face thought. Two Face had tried to kill Robin and had believed that he had done so. Robin knew that Batman wouldn't move if it risked an innocent life, he had already lost one too many innocents.

High Avenue. Nearly there, just two more blocks. The Boy Wonder sprinted over the rooftops of Gotham's impressive night skyline-weaving in and out of the chimney pots and leaping over the darkened alleyways,using his grapple to bridge the bigger gaps, that were too far to jump.

Finally, 107, Crime Alley, somehow it seemed fitting that Two Face would choose here, it was where Harvey Dent had become Two Face. Narrowing his eyes, Robin vaulted down into the alleyway and slunk inside the doorway becoming at one with the shadows.

Dick stalked silently up the darkened corridor, the plush red carpet muffling his thread. The heavy, oaken door ahead was slightly ajar and a crack of light seeped through the gap. He crept up like a cat stalking prey and squinted through the gap. As far as he could tell this was the main room that Two Face operated from. The room was empty apart from a tarpaulin stretched over a pile of wooden crates, that Robin summarised must hold Two Face's latest scam - drugs for teens. The rest of the room was empty except for its inhabitants and a chair in the centre which on sat… Batman, bound and gagged.

Two Face sauntered amusedly around them looking at them as if they were 2 pieces if prey. "…just one shot, that's all it took, and goodbye Boy Blunder!" Two Face taunted, laughing at Bruce's grimace, while clumsily twirling one of Robin's bo sticks between his fingers.

Enraged by this, Dick slowly inched the door open while Two Face continued to boast, "… the coin said no to his mask for a spoil, but Batman, it may say yes to yours!" he smiled to himself, pleased at the thought that he had finally won this battle of wits, that had been endured for the last 4 years.

At that moment Robin stepped out of the shadows having already drawn his remaining bo stick from behind his back."I believe that you have something of mine, Two Face and I'd like it back. " Whirling round, his shock portrayed on his face, Two Face snarled,"Back from the grave, I see. Well _Bird Boy_, we'll just have to send you back!" Dropping Robin's bo stick with a dull thump onto the velvet-like carpet then he fumbled for another weapon, probably a gun. Robin lunged forward and scooped up the bo stick, the ends of it glowing red. Snatching up a knife, after having knocked down two of Two Face's goon, Dick chucked the knife slicing the bonds that were holding Batman, even though Batman should have been able to release himself.

Something wasn't right.

One sharp prick on the nape of his neck, and everything went black.

~NW~

Robin awoke to a throbbing head, and ropes cutting off his circulation. Sweeping his gaze over the "moving" room Robin realised that he was sitting where he'd seen Batman earlier, and there was Batman…

Removing his cowl. Willingly. To reveal…

The Joker? He blacked out again, a single question echoing around in his head.

_Where is Batman?_

~NW~

T.B.C but only if you guys like it, [and admit it!].


End file.
